particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sultanate and Caliphate of Jakania
Jakania ''(Jelbo-Tukaric: Türjak), known officially as the '''Sultanate and Caliphate of Jakania' (Jelbo-Tukaric: الفرعونية المملكة من الميجور)''is a Majatran country located on the southern coastline of the continent of Majatra. Jakania is bordered by three countries: Deltaria to the north; Kalopia to the east; Cobura to the west. Jakania is one of the sixteen independent Majatran states. The vast majority of the population are Muslims. The country's official language is Jelbo-Tukaric, whereas English are spoken by the majority , who constitute 90% of the population. 'History' *''Main article: History of Jakania 'Politics' Jakania has a parliamentary government under a constitutional monarchy. It is governed as a unitary state. 'Government' The Grand National Assembly is the legislative branch of the government of Jakania. The Grand National Assembly is a unicarmel body with 275 members: 200 elected by proportional representation and 75 members appointed by the royal house. Any bills passed requires Royal Assent to become law. The position of Vizier functions as Head of Government to His Imperial Majesty's Government and Commander-in-chief of the armed forces.The Vizier is elected by popular vote for a unlimited six year term, which he or she is formally appointed by the monarch to form His Majesty's Government. 'Foreign Relations' The Pharaonic Kingdom of Jakania, like its predecessors, has a long standing policy of military neutrality. This policy has helped Jakania to prosper peacefully. 'Military' Despite the nation's historical neutrality in international conflict, Jakania maintains a significant defensive military force. Established in 3335, the Jakanian Imperial Army is comprised of three functionally separate forces: the Royal Land Forces of Jakania (RLF), the Royal Air and Naval Forces of Jakania (RANF), and the Royal Jakanian Special forces (RJSF).. As of 3340, the nation is still undergoing a massive rebuilding project to restore its military, its capability and its functionality. 28 billion JAK is being allocated annually to the project. As of 3340, the Jakanian Armed Forces are estimated to be comprised of 800,000 volunteers, with 920,000 in reserve. This is in part due to the nation's military being an all-inclusive employer; anyone with Jakanian nationality may register themselves with the armed forces, and play any role within it, regardless of race, gender, religion or sexuality. Primarily though, it is due to the nation's large and diverse population. 'Geography' The provinces of Jakania are largely divided into relatively distinct biomes. Bogendo and north-eastern Borenu are primarily semi-arid plains, while Hufata and southern and western Borenu are primarily verdant grasslands. Nilaka province is mostly dense jungle, and separated from the arid desert of Sonhata by the Nilaka Mountain Range. There are two sizable rivers in Jakania: one is the relatively short Nilaka River, which begins in the Nilaka Mountains near Nilaka City, and flows into the ocean near Wakanda. The other is the Dareeto River, which flows from the mountains of southern Deltaria, past the city of Dareeto, and into the ocean, with New Vigara straddling its mouth. 'Administrative Divisions' The nation of Jakania is divided into five administrative divisions, called Emirates. The Emirates are headed by a Grand Duke and governed by their own respective legislature, called the Council of Nobles, and own set of laws and armies, but most power rests with the Grand National Assembly in Wakanda. 'Economy' The Jakanian economy has transformed since the Great Empire of Jakania from being predominantly agricultural to a modern knowledge economy focused on high technology industries and services. The country is heavily reliant on foreign investment and has attracted several multinational corporations due to a highly educated workforce and a low corporation tax rate. 'Demographics' Jakania is known as the largest predominatly Islamic Nation in Terra. The majority of the population inhabits the coastline of the South Sea. Densely populated cities and towns cover the coastal regions almost continuously, including the principal cities of? Miamo? and? New Vigara, as well as the capital and largest city of the nation,? Wakanda. This is primarily due to the predominantly dense jungle conditions northwards, which have historically prevented the foundation of large settlements. Nowadays, modern towns and cities dot these regions, but the two primary northern cities of note are the historical cities of? Lalaka, bordering? Lake Majatra, and? Dareeto, founded upon a river in? Bogendo. Jakania's population possesses significant diversity in terms of religious beliefs and ethnic makeup, with no single ethnic group of individuals possessing a significant majority of the population. Also notable is the prevalence of religious belief throughout the nation; in past censuses, only a very small number of respondents did not describe their religious beliefs, or described themselves as non-religious. The diversity and prevalence of religious beliefs most likely account for the nation's historical tendency towards religious secularism. Jakania, since its formation, and excluding the short-lived nation of Islamabad, had never had an official state religion. However in 2973, the Jakanian People's Party established the Islamic Church of Jakania as the state religion. Religiously, the nation is predominantly Muslim, with 72.6% of people describing themselves as Islamic; 43.9% of the total population as Shi'a, 25.2% as Sunni Muslim, and 5.6% as followers of Sufism. The Terran Catholic Church's followers account for 21.2% of the population, while orthodox christians account for 3%. 2.1% identify themselves as Jewish peoples. Ethnically, the largest group are the? Jakanian people, making up 44.1% of the population. The Roma people make up 35.3% of people, and 16.8% of the population is Majatran. 2.2% of the population are Delic, 1.7% identify their ethnicity as Jewish, and small minorities of Jelbe-Wantuni (0.6%) and Latin (0.3%) peoples also exist within Jakania. 'Culture' 'Religion' Religion in Jakania plays a vital role, daily life is dominated by islamic observance.